Soulmates of District Two
by Imaginegirl881
Summary: Cato & Clove have always been best friends in District Two. But when they both have to go into the Hunger Games together things change. After emotional, painful and dramatic moments in the games, they realize their more then just best friends... They're Soulmates.
1. Best friends

**AN: Hey, so this is my first time writing something other than a one shot, so I might not update that fast. Also there will be Clove's POV and Cato's POV in the story. Sometimes the second POV will start from the beginning again and kind of repeat what happened in the first POV but in a different way; so it's not boring. Or sometimes it might just continue what the first POV stopped. Sounds a little confusing but you'll get it once you start reading. Also watch out for language! Enjoy! ****~imaginegirl881**

**Clove**

''Clove! Wake up!'' My brother yells.

But I refuse today is my lazy day, no school, no training, no nothing.

''Clove, get the hell up!''

I still don't answer. I don't hear anything, and then bam! I feel huge pressure on my right thigh and holler in pain. I look up to see my brother on top of me.

''What the fuck Drake?! Get off of me!'' I yell at him and he immediately gets off. ''Sorry, but it was the only way to wake you.''

''But it's my lazy day! Why can't you just leave me alone.''

I give him one of my famous glares. He shifts uncomfortably and says:

''Hey! Don't kill the messenger! Ferron wanted you to come to training today, so he could talk to you about something.''

I roll my eyes, knowing very well what that something is. I look up and still see Drake looking at me. So I grab my pillow and throw it at him, hard.

''Leave!'' He runs out, slamming the door behind him.

I manage to get out of bed and get ready. I walk over to the bathroom and look in the mirror, making sure I'm not missing something. I put my dark, brown hair in a ponytail. And exam my pale face, my hazel eyes are red from waking up and I have a couple scares from previous training days, but overall I look good. One thing I remember is to put on my bracelet, it's a thick piece of rope with a big silver bead on it, my mother gave it to me when I was born, it's simple but beautiful, and since my mother gave it to me it's extra special. I stay there for a couple minutes thinking of her then snap back to reality and go downstairs. I go to the fridge and try to grab some milk but it's too high up, yeah it sucks to be short. I hear a chuckle behind me and feel and arm reaching over me for the milk, he then hands it to me.

''Thanks'' I tell my brother, taking the milk.

Even though Drakes' younger then me, he's still two heads taller so I have to look up at him. He flips his dark hair out of his green eyes and goes to grab some bowls and the cereal.

''You better hurry, you know how angry Ferron gets when your not on time.'' He warns me.

''So? It's my day off, so he can go fuck himself.''

Drake gives me a warning look; I know I shouldn't have said that. If Ferron were here he'd kill me right on the spot. He scares me sometimes, thought I don't like to admit it. Ferrons' my coach, and has been training me since I was six. He's one of District Two's former victors and also one of my father's best friends before he and my mother died in a car crash. My father had arranged that Ferron would train me so I could one day compete in the Hunger Games and bring back fame and fortune, since we were running low on money. Now ever since my parents passed away, my brother and I have been living alone and I have been taking tessera to keep us alive. Ferron still trains me today, and I bet this 'talk' is about competing in the games this year.

As I walk outside, a spear is thrown right passed me and hits my door. I turn around to see who the thrower is. Cato Lungin, my best friend, walks towards me. We met a couple of years ago, when I was seven and just starting my training. I remember I went to the gym to practice a bit, to empress Ferron. I was trying to throw my knife but I couldn't hold it up right, dropped it and it punctured my foot. It hurt so much that I started crying, all the other kids were just laughing at me, except one boy, Cato. Instead he came to my aid, when he saw that I couldn't walk he gave me a piggy back ride all the way home.

''Here you go.'' He had said letting me down gently at my front door.

''Thanks for helping me'' I said shyly.

''Hey, remember I'm always here for you, I got your back.''

He looks me in the eyes and that's when I noticed he had the most beautiful, sparkling blue eyes I have ever seen. I know I've been staring too long when he gave me a confused look.

So I quickly said: ''My names Clove, what's yours?''

''Cato, want to be friends?''

''Sure'' I gave him a smirk.

So we started to hang out and became best friends to this day.

''What was that for?'' I ask, pointing at the spear pierced in my door.

''I was trying to get your attention.''

I roll my eyes.

''So where ya heading?" He asks, trying to pull the spear out casually which looks like a total fail.

"Ferron wants to 'talk' to me; it's probably about competing in the games this year."

"Oh yeah, about that, how about you don't this year?'' He asks giving a fake smile.

"What? Why not that was our agreement right?"

Our agreement was that; since both Cato and I want to go in the Hunger Games, we decided that the year I turn 17 is the year I'll go into the games, which is this year. And the year he turns 18, will be the year he'll go to the Hunger Games. So that way we don't have to go the same year, since only one comes out. This plan will enable us to both come home, rich and famous, and live happily ever after. Ok the last part was what I was thinking, but hey everyone says Cato and I are meant to be so you never know, right?

"What's wrong?" I ask, noticing his facial expression died down.

"Well, my uncle Brutus wants me to volunteer this year…"

He's heads down and only his eyes are looking up in mine. I start to panic a bit.

''Wait, what? You said you'll only go next year to let me go this year!''

''I know I've told him that, but he doesn't give a shit. He thinks this is my year. Can't you just convince Ferron to train you one more year? Tell him you'll be more prepared next year.''

I'm pretty mad now that Cato took my year. What happened to ladies first? But he does have a point Ferron is easier to convince and I don't want to risk both of us going to the games together. So after a long pause I say:

''Alright, fine. But you owe me BIG time, this was supposed to be my year.'' I glare at him. He gives me a huge smile, then bear hugs me just to piss me off even more.

''Thanks Clovy! And yes I do!'' He says in a really high pitched voice, which makes me laugh every time I hear it.

I laugh, and then shove him off of me. He smiles knowing that was just a friendly shove and I'm not mad at him anymore. He then clears his throat.

''So did you hear about Slade's party?'' He asks changing the subject.

''No, when is it?'' I ask.

''It's tonight, he's inviting the whole high school, you going?''

''Well I have nothing else to do tonight, so might as well.''

''Yeah… So um, would you want to kinda, you know, go with me?'' He asks awkwardly.

I'm taken a back with what he just asked me. Cato and I have always been just friends, and yeah sometimes we would compliment each other and flirt. But we've never been out in public, in that kind of way. I look at him for a second, noticing his beautiful, sparkling blue eyes have never changed ever since the day we've met. Actually nothing has really changed with him, maybe that his dirty blond hair is styled differently and that he's gotten bigger and more muscular but his little boyish features are still there. My Cato is still here. All of a sudden, I start feeling something I've never really felt before while looking at him. It's like I have butterflies in my stomach. Oh my God, am I falling for him? He smiles at me which affects me more. Pull it together Clove, its just Cato. I straighten myself up and give him a casual answer so he suspects nothing.

''Sure. Why not.''

He looks a bit surprised by my answer but that's all he shows as well.

''Um, alright then I'll pick you up at seven.''

He takes his spear and starts walking away. But then turns around and with an arrogant smile he says:

''Wear something pretty'' Then turns back and continues walking.

I roll my eyes.

I enter in the gym where Ferron is waiting for me, hands crossed over his chest, he looks upset.

''Hey, sorry I'm late I-'' I start, but he cuts me off.

''I don't want to hear your excuses, Clove, come here.''

I start to walk slowly towards him.

''Clove.'' He takes me by the shoulders.

''I've been training you for a long time now and I think its time for you to volunteer and go in the Hunger Games.''

''But I don't think I'm ready yet, I'll go next year!'' I protest.

''But last time we talked about this, you said you were going to volunteer this year?''

I sigh then look at him.

''The thing is, Cato's going too and I don't want both of us going in the arena together since only one comes out.''

''Don't risk your year for that boy, you are going to go in the games and you are going to win!''

''But-'' He cuts me off again.

''You are going in the Hunger Games and that's final!''

* * *

**Cato**

'Punch, punch!' 'Duck!' 'Punch!'

''Come on Cato! You're not going to do any damage with a punch like that!'' My uncle Brutus yells.

I'm starting to get irritated with his stupid comments, so I punch the punching bag so hard that the chain breaks out of the wall and the bag falls over him.

''Now look at what you've done!'' He says cruelly.

I push the bag aside and help him up.

''If your going in the games this year, your going to have to do better!'' He starts again.

''Wait, what? We've agreed I'm going next year, remember?'' I say to him.

''Yes, well you see, I'm getting tired of training you, besides this seems like your year.''

''No, my years' next year! I still don't feel ready yet.''

''Well when are you going to be ready Cato?! When you're fucking 60?'' He's starting to get irritated again.

''I just need one more year.'' I say to him pleadingly.

''No your going to the games this year and that's final.''

''This is bullshit! I can make my own decisions, I'm 17!''

''Cato, don't talk to me like that unless you want to sleep outside again!''

I lower my voice.

''Yes, uncle.''

He nods and leaves the room.

God! I hate my uncle so much! He's stupid and careless and just plain brutal. Well, that's probably where he got his name, Brutus. Uncle Brutus is a former victor, just like my dad, who's been training me since I was four, my dad trains me too but Brutus insists on training me more often because it's some kind of family tradition to win the games every generation. My grandpa won them, my uncle won them, my dad won them and now it's my turn. But Brutus trains me so hard, some days I feel like I'm just going to die right there on the training mat.

I go upstairs and take a shower then I put on some new clothes, grab my spear and go outside. I need to clear my head. A few houses away I see my friend, Slade, with his group.

''Hey, man what's going on?'' He asks me as I start walking towards them.

They all have bloodshot eyes and it smells really bad, that's when I realize their high.

''Nothing, just hanging around, how about you guys?'' I ask still eyeing the drug. ''Gettin' backed!''

They all laugh like that's supposed to be funny.

''Where'd you get that stuff anyways?''

''Our buddy, Hex, here has a cousin in Six who got us the goods. You want some?''

''No thanks, I want to keep in shape for the Reaping.''

''Oh! Screw the Reaping, have fun and get high with us!''

''Yeah!'' All the other guys yell around him.

''Nah, I'm good.''

''Whatever. Hey… What was I going to say again?'' He trails off.

''You were going to invite him to the party tonight, Slade.'' Hex reminds him.

''Oh yeah, thanks. So yeah, I'm having a party tonight and I'm inviting the whole high school. It's gonna be sick!''

Slade's older brother won the Hunger Games last year, so Slade has a big place and hosts parties all the time.

''Thanks man, yeah I'll be there.'' I smile.

''So which girl you getting tonight, Slade?'' One of the guys in the group asks him.

''I'm getting that Athena chick.''

''The one with the big tits?''

''Aw yeah man, you know it!''

They high five each other.

''How bout you Cato? You should go with someone.'' Slade asks me.

''Well I don't know I-'' Slade cuts me off.

''Come on dude, you got to go with someone!''

''Hey, you should go with that girl, Clove! She's a real hottie, did you see that ass?'' Hex suggests.

I don't really appreciate Hex talking like that about Clove, mostly because I don't really think about her like that.

''Yeah! Go with Clove!'' The guys start yelling again.

''Alright! I will.'' I say, god anything to make them stop screaming, their breaths stink like shit.

''Dude, go right now.'' They push me and I start walking towards Clove's house.

I see Clove walking out of her house in her training wear, which is odd this is her day off. Anyways, I decide to get her attention by throwing the spear into her door. She turns around and sees me. I start walking towards her.

''What was that for?'' Clove asks, pointing at the spear in her door.

''I was trying to get your attention.''

She rolls her eyes.

''So where ya heading?" I ask trying to pull the spear out casually which I bet looks like a total fail.

"Ferron wants to 'talk' to me; it's probably about competing in the games this year."

Oh shit, I got to tell her about that…

"Oh yeah, about that, how about you don't this year?'' I ask giving a fake smile.

"What? Why not that was our agreement right?"

I think of that for a second.

"What's wrong?" She asks, noticing I was out of it.

Goddamn, I got to tell her.

"Well, my uncle Brutus wants me to volunteer this year…"

My heads down and only my eyes are looking up in hers. I can see the panicked look on her face.

''Wait.,what? You said you'll only go next year to let me go this year!''

''I know I've told him that, but he doesn't give a shit. He thinks this is my year. Can't you just convince Ferron to train you one more year? Tell him you'll be more prepared next year!''

I mean it's easier to convince her coach, Ferron, then my uncle Brutus, her and I both know that. I see her thinking about my suggestion.

''Alright, fine. But you owe me BIG time, this was supposed to be my year!''

She gives me one of her glares, but I'm used to them, so I give her a huge smile, and then give Clove a bear hug, just to piss her off even more.

''Thanks Clovy! And yes I do!'' I say in a really high pitched voice, which makes her laugh every time she hears it.

She then shoves me away. I smile knowing that was just a friendly shove. So I guess that's cleared but now that I think of its not really the real reason I'm here at all. What was it for again? Ah, yes the party. I clear my throat. Here goes nothing.

''So did you hear about Slade's party?'' I ask completely changing the subject.

''No, when is it?'' She asks.

''It's tonight, he's inviting the whole high school, you going?''

''Well I have nothing else to do tonight, so might as well.''

Alright now, its time to ask her…

''Yeah… So um, would you want to kinda, you know, go with me?'' I ask very awkwardly.

She's pretty surprised at what I just asked her, I can see her facial expression change. It's a long pause before she answers, but then she does.

''Sure, why not.'' She says casually.

I don't know why, but the way she said it kind of disappoints me. Like I wanted her to be excited to be asked out by me, then again she probably thinks we're going as friends, which we are, but I don't know I feel like I want to go more as that. Oh no, am I falling for Clove? No this can't be happening, we're just friends and that's all.

''Um, alright then I'll pick you up at seven.'' I tell her.

It's time to leave, so I take my spear and start walking away. But then a smart comment pops in my mind and I just got to say it, so I turn around and with a smile I say:

''Wear something pretty'' Then turn back and continue walking.

I know she's probably rolling her eyes right now.

Well, I guess I'm going to the dance with Clove, a huge grin is plastered on my face at the thought of how tonight's going to turn out.

**Hope you liked it :D R&R ~imaginegirl881**


	2. Party Night!

**Hey guys, sorry it took me such a long time to update, I've had a lot of stuff going on. Anyways, I hade a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it and have a good laugh while reading it. **

**Clove**

I open the door to my house, go upstairs and drop down on my bed. A few minutes later my cell phone vibrates. Oh, what now? I roll to the side and check who's calling me, Athena.

''Hey, who you going to the party with?'' She asks all exited.

''What party?''

''Slade's party! It's in like 20 minutes, you didn't forget did you?''

I check the clock on my cell, its 6:40, holy shit Cato's' going to be here any minute and I'm not even dressed!

''Hey Athena? I got to go, I'll see you at the party!''

''What? But Clove wai-''

I throw my cell on the bed and head to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, dry my hair and go back to my room. Crap! What am I going to wear? I dig in my closet and find a cute black tank top, some skin tight jeans and black leather boots to match. I put them on and quickly apply some dark eyeliner and mascara to give my eyes that smoky effect and then put on some gloss. I slip my knife in my boot just in case I need it. That's when the door bell rings. I grab my cell and literally jump down the stairs to the door. I take one quick look in the mirror before I open the door.

''Hey, wow you look… stunning.'' Cato says looking me up and down.

''Thanks.'' I say meeting his sparkling blue eyes.

We kind of just stand there and look into each others gaze, until Cato looks away.

''So you ready to go?''

''Um yeah, let's go.''

He takes me to his car and opens the door for me. Ha! I never knew Cato was such a gentleman. He turns to me.

''Ready?''

* * *

**Cato**

I pull over on Slade's street. This place is packed, I guess when Slade says he was inviting the whole high school, he wasn't kidding! I get out the car and go over on the other side to open Clove's door. Slade's front door is open, so we just walk inside.

''Hey man!'' He says.

His breath smells like alcohol and the way he stagers towards me; I can already tell he's hade a glass or two. We walk inside and are greeted by some friends. Clove almost immediately leaves me to go talk to her friends, so I go off to find some of my buddies as well. I see Hex across the room with some other guys; they see me too and signal for me to come over.

''Hey, guys what's going on?'' I ask.

''Nothing just talking about chicks.'' Hex replies.

''Who did you come with again?''

''With Brace.''

He points at a skinny brunette sitting down having a drink.

''Brace, come over here babe!'' He yells and she gets up and walks over to us. Hex puts his arm around her lower waist and pulls her closer.

''Cato I'd like to introduce you to Brace.''

''Nice to meet you.'' I say.

''So Cato who did you come with?'' She asks.

''Clove, but you might not kno-''

''Clove!? You came with that little bitch?'' She hisses.

What the hell is her problem?

''Clove's not a bitch! What do you have against her?''

Just then Clove walks over to the group.

''Cato I wanted to show you… Why is she here?'' Clove asks giving Brace a death glare.

''She came here with me.'' Hex replies.

''Yeah, but after what she did last party, I thought she'd be too embarrassed to show her face again.''

''Well at least I'm not the biggest bitch in school, I bet you if it weren't for Cato, Slade wouldn't even have invited you!'' Brace retorts.

I can already see flames in Clove's eyes burning with fury. Clove hates being called a bitch and one thing I know for sure is that in a state like this she is capable of anything.

''Alright, so we'll catch you later then.'' I say to the group and turn Clove around and walk away.

''Urgh! I hate Brace so much! She thinks she's better then me but really she's just a dirty little slut.'' She grumbles.

''Don't let her ruin your night, just forget about it.''

She sighs.

''Come on let's go downstairs.'' I offer.

We enter a room that's filled with music, lights of all colours, a dance floor and a bar. Slade did a really good job with the place.

''Let's go dance.'' I manage to yell on top of the music.

''No, I don't know how to.'' She yells back.

Here we go again, each time we go to a party, a club or just hang out, Clove always says the same old lame excuse. I usually just leave her alone but this time I'm making her dance weather she likes it or not! I grab her hand and pull her on the dance floor.

''Cato, I already told you, I can't dance.''

''Bullshit! If you can throw a knife, then you can dance.''

''What the hell? Throwing a knife is completely different!'' She protests

''No its not.'' I retort.

''Have you been drinking?'' She eyes me suspiciously

I laugh.

''What? No, not yet and you say you don't know how to dance, when you're dancing right now.''

''Huh.'' She smiles.

Then a slow song comes on, of course! We look around at the couples dancing together and I know we have two options; either we go sit down like a couple of squares and wait till the song is over or forget about the awkwardness and actually dance together. Before Clove starts to walk away, I quickly put my hand out. She looks at my hand then at me, with her beaming hazel eyes, and takes my hand. We start to dance slowly and in the middle of the song she let's go and put her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder, this makes me smile and I bring her in closer.

After we danced for a while, we sit down on one of the sofas. Then out of nowhere, Athena walks up to us.

''I saw you two dancing it was so cute, so romantic!'' She giggles.

''Clove, can I talk to you, privately?'' She asks.

''Yeah, sure, this will just take a minute.'' Clove says to me and walks away.

After they leave I see Hex approaching me and sit beside me.

''Hey man, I'm sorry about what happened upstairs with Clove and Brace.'' ''Dude, don't sweat it.'' I reassure him.

''Alright… Hey wanna go get a drink at the bar?''

''Sure, why not.''

We make our way to the bar where we see Slade and another guy; I think his name is Stefan, taking shots.

''Guys, you've got to try this.'' He says, giving each of us a shot glass.

''I don't know Slade, I mean with the whole Reaping tomorrow, I just don't wanna get a hangover or something.'' I tell him.

''Relax, its just one tiny little glass, it won't do anything.''

''Alright.'' And with that said, I take the shot.

''Whoa! That's some good stuff, what is it called.''

''Sharp Blade.'' Slade says.

''Give me another one!'' I urge him.

* * *

**Clove**

''So do you like Cato?'' Athena asks me.

''Well I don't know, I mean I just don't want t to ruin our friendship.'' I say.

''But if you guys are more then just friends doesn't that mean your friendship gets better?''

''No! God Athena, if you would have a guy that's just your friend, rather then always having a boyfriend then you would know what I'm going through.''

She gasps.

''I've hade guy friends!''

''Like who?'' I raise my eyebrow.

''Like… Like Stefan!''

She points at him.

''You were flirting with him two days ago. That doesn't count!''

''He's cute ok!''

''Yet, here your with Slade.'' '

'Whatever! The point is that you like Cato, and you want to know if he likes you back right?''

''Right.''

''If he does like you back then I think you two should totally date, if not then forget about it and continue on with your little friendship.''

''I guess that makes sense?'' I say not quite convinced.

''Trust me, it does.'' Athena says pulling me to the bar where Cato is.

''Wait, can you ask him, just in case if he says no, then I can at least say it was you who wanted to know not me.''

''Fine, the things I do for you!''

''Um, this is like the only thing you've done for me.''

''Do you still want me to ask?''

I nod.

Athena taps Cato on the shoulder and he turns around.

''Sup?''

''Cato, I wanted to know if you like Clove.'' She gives him one of her knowing smiles.

''If I like Clove? Man, I love Clove! Come here baby.''

He brings me in for a hug. Not one of his protective, feel better hugs but a really big bone crushing hug. And since when does he call me baby?

''Athena?'' I say still in Cato's tight grip.

''Yeah?'' She answers casually.

''I don't think Cato actually likes me, I think he's just drunk.''

''Wow Clove, whenever someone likes you, you just assume there's something wrong with them, I mean your so hard to please.''

And with that she storms off. Great, now what am I going to do now?

''Um, Cato?''

''Yeah, babe?''

''Your kind of crushing my body.''

''Oh, sorry!'' He says letting go.

''I just can't keep my hands off you.''

Yep, he's drunk. Cato would never say that to me.

''Hey! Let's go dance!'' He once again pulls me on the dance floor.

Alright, I guess I can still have fun even if he's a little drunk, it happened before, I just got to make sure he doesn't push it to far. I start to dance and I see Cato goes behind me and places his hands low on my hips and then aggressively pulls me closer. I try to move away but his grip only tightens harder.

''Come on Clove, you know you want to.'' He whispers in my ear and then squeezes me harder.

Never have I been this scared of Cato, I've seen him drunk before and I know that he is capable to hurt me if I make him mad. So for the next 20 minutes we grind and I pretend to enjoy it, then we go sit back down on one of the couches. ''You know Clove, your very beautiful and so damn hot.'' He says coming closer and grabbing my ass.

''Stop it you perv!'' I say pushing him away.

''Oh come on you know I'm just kidding.'' He comes back and starts kissing my neck, then grabs me by the hip and turns me over to him and continues kissing me on the neck going higher and higher reaching my lips. Before I can do anything he kisses me, I'm surprised, it wasn't hard or aggressive at all, it was a simple gentle kiss.

''You want more?'' He asks.

I nod and he kisses me again this one is even better then the first one. We start making out and I got to say Cato's really good. Up until he starts to grind against me while trying to stick his tongue in my mouth. Alright, that's enough and I push him off again.

''What's wrong, we were just getting good!''

''Your gross, you know that right?!''

''Mmm, feisty, I like it! Let's go see how good you are in the bedroom.'' He says and pulls out a condom.

''Are you out of your fucking mind?! No way am I doing it with you!''

I get off the couch and start walking away.

''Where you going babe?'' He shouts after me.

''Home!'' I shout back.

This party's' getting out of control, plus tomorrows the Reaping. I start walking but then stop. I can't leave Cato here, how is_ he_ going to get home? Almost everyone here is drunk! I walk back, grab his arm and pull him upstairs.

''Your coming home with me.'' I say in a stern tone.

''Oh so you couldn't resist, could you?'' He says in a sexy voice.

I roll my eyes.

''No, I mean I'm taking you to your home and then I'm going to my home.''

God, I got to talk to him like he's a little kid, or in this case a little drunk kid!

''But I don't want to.'' He says and stops.

''Come on.'' I say pulling him further and digging my nails in his skin.

''Ow!''

Outside in front of his car, I ask him for his keys, after a little hesitation he hands them over to me and we get in the car and I start to drive. He starts to play at my leg.

''Stop it! I can't drive when you're distracting me.''

''You find that distracting? How about this!'' He starts tickling me at my spot which makes me flinch and I almost run over something. He laughs and continues.

''Cato! Stop! I mean it.'' I yell at him.

He stops knowing this isn't a joke anymore, well it never was! Anyways, I pull over on his driveway and give him back the keys to his car.

''Thanks, Clove.'' He says.

And I watch him stager to his house and then after he closes the door I start to walk home. I am furious with him right now and I hope he apologizes tomorrow at the Reaping.


End file.
